


Could Never Resist a Man with Facial Hair

by kenshincha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha
Summary: The team is tired of Steve and Tony pining for each other. They decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Could Never Resist a Man with Facial Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zappedbysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/gifts).



> I combined a couple of your prompts. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is kinda canon divergent? I don't go into details but let's say Infinity War ends with them winning and then they're back to a big happy family because they deserve that! 
> 
> I also want to thank the mods for this exchange. They're awesome!

Sam leaned against the side of the Quinjet. Emotions warred in his chest. He couldn't decide if the tightness he felt was from agitation or fond exasperation. 

He watched Steve and Tony as they spoke at the entrance to the hanger. It wasn't unusual to see Steve suited up in his uniform standing next to Tony in jeans and a weird shirt. It also wasn't unusual for one to find some reason to talk endlessly with the other. Even when a certain Capitan should be on a Quinjet heading over the Atlantic right now. 

Sam knew why Tony had suddenly appeared before they left, and it wasn't because he wanted to run a last minute diagnostic on the team's new comms. No, this mission was going to be a long one, rooting out Hydra basecamps all over Europe. They'd be lucky if they got back in a month. 

Sam felt the vibration more than heard the footsteps as Bucky walked over and plopped down on the side of the ramp, his legs hanging off the side. 

"Think they'll finally kiss goodbye?" Sam murmured. Steve probably had the ability to hear him even from this distance, but he was so focused on Tony, Sam doubted anything short of an emergency alarm would pull his attention away. And even then... 

"You kidding?" Bucky smirked. "Then we'll never get out of here. If Nat's glares could kill, the clock in the cockpit would be a burning hole." 

Tony was now waving a hand around like he would with the holograms in his workshop. Steve laughed at whatever he was saying. When had they gotten so damn close? Now Steve was rubbing the back of his neck like he usually did when he was trying not to blush. 

If Sam had to name one man who was never afraid to take action, it would be Captain America. If he had to name one man who was prepared to die without telling his crush he liked them, it was Steve Rogers. This was getting ridiculous.

"We have to do something about this." Sam finally said. 

Bucky moved his hand like he was about to yell 'hey punk!' but Sam quickly grabbed his arm and brought it back down.

"No, not that. This!" he gestured to the two lovesick idiots. "I love Steve like a brother, man, but if I've got to spend over a month in the middle of nowhere listening to his pining sighs, I can't be responsible for what I do." 

Bucky looked over at them. He winced when Steve started shuffling his feet a bit. "I've already talked to him, and he's adamant Tony doesn't like him like that. Steve isn't going to make that first step."

They both watched Tony lean into Steve's space and bump their shoulders together with a smirk. 

"Maybe Tony would though..." Sam grinned. 

Bucky's answering smile was devious. "What do you have in mind?" 

A hand fell on their shoulders, and they both jumped. "I've got an idea," Nat said. "Where's Steve's pack?" 

Steve rolled his shoulders as he trudged down the Quinjet ramp. It was late, nearly four in the morning, but he had to fight the disappointment at not seeing Tony waiting for him. 

It had been three long months away from home. Months without sparing, without movie nights, without impromptu meals when Steve would bring food down to the workshop so Tony wouldn't forget to eat. There had obviously been times before when they'd been apart for longer, but not since they reconciled. The friendship that had been torn apart was now mended stronger than ever. Strong enough that Steve wished for more, but he didn't want to risk what they had now. Not when Tony was probably only being friendly back. 

"I'm going to sleep for the next year," Bucky groaned. 

"I'm ready for a hot meal," Sam said, and Bucky gave a grunt like that idea was even better. 

Steve scratched his jaw, still unused to his beard even though it had been growing for the last couple months. At least it wasn't as itchy as it had been. "I just want to shave this thing off." 

Sam and Bucky make faces at each other. They'd been doing that a lot during this mission. 

Nat seemed to look through him for a moment. "All our gear will be here in the morning. Why don't we all head to bed?" Nat gave Steve a pointed look. "All of us." 

Steve frowned at the gear. It didn't feel right, leaving their equipment here without inspecting it and stowing it away. He looked over at Sam and Bucky. They looked as tired as he felt, but waited on Steve to make the call. That loyalty certainly couldn't go unrewarded. "Alright. Let's get some rest." 

With more pep to their step, Sam and Bucky walked away, starting to debate if they should get food delivered. 

Nat smiled at Steve and nudged his hand away from his face. He hadn't even realized he'd been scratching it again. "The beard can wait too. Go to bed, Steve," she said before heading towards the stairs. 

Steve smiled back. "Yes, ma'am."

Once Steve made it to the elevator, he leaned against the side as it descended to his floor. He hesitated before asking JARVIS, "Is Tony awake?" 

"He is not. Would you like me to wake him?" 

Steve shook his head. "No, he needs all the sleep he can get." he felt oddly relieved, knowing that the reason Tony hadn't greeted him had not been because of apathy. 

"Indeed. No matter how uncomfortable." 

Steve glanced up at the ceiling with a frown. "Uncomfortable?" 

"Sir has fallen asleep at his desk in his workshop."

A smile spread across Steve's face. "He probably shouldn't sleep like that all night. It would be bad for his neck and back." 

"It would be most fortuitous if there were someone to persuade him into a bed." 

Steve's face felt like it was on fire. He rubbed at his hot cheeks, sure they were bright red under his beard. He cleared his throat. "Right. Yeah." 

The elevator doors opened to Tony's workshop. He gave the nearest camera a flat look but walked out. 

Tony was exactly how Steve thought he would be. He was slumped forward with his head resting on his folded arms. His mouth was partly open, letting out a bit of drool. 

It was the best sight Steve had ever seen. 

When he placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder, it might as well have been a zap with a cattle prod. 

Tony jolted up and waved his hand at holograms that weren't there. "Test the joint for 600 psi at negative 20 degrees Celsius." When nothing materialized he blinked and looked around before finally seeing Steve. 

Tony stared at him for a long time before giving a strangled giggle. "That's a new addition. Did you pick it up in the woods somewhere?" 

Steve gave a sheepish smile and he rubbed a hand over his beard. "I swear I packed my razor, but it wasn't in my pack when we got out there." He knew for a fact it had been there when he did his pre-mission check. He had no idea where it could have gone. 

"It looks..." Tony seemed to be struggling with what to say. The beard was clearly throwing him off. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off it. "It looks good," Tony finally settled on. 

Steve scratched along his jaw. "Don't worry. It'll be gone tomorrow morning—" 

"No!" Tony suddenly yelled and reached a hand out to Steve's face. He stroked it once before freezing, as if realizing what he'd just done. 

Steve was frozen too. Even after the initial shock, he didn't move an inch, as if doing so would spook Tony away from him. 

Tony looked like he was going through the same thought process.

Until the shock smoothed away to a more determined look. He finally moved, but not away. Closer. He stroked the beard again. 

Steve couldn't help but lean his head into the touch. It was gentle but it sparked nerves that shot through his body, alighting it. 

"When we, well," Tony hesitated, "When we weren't on speaking terms, let's say. I always tried to keep track of you, but you guys knew how to cover your tracks, leave no clear images. When we finally saw each other again, it was gone. I never actually saw a picture of you with the beard until afterwards... I don't know if it was fortunate or not that I didn't see it before. I probably wouldn't have left our rift go on for so long if I did."

Steve cleared his throat, bringing up a hand to cover Tony's. "Yeah?" Steve leaned down, clearly telegraphing his movements. But he stopped. He couldn't read this wrong. 

Tony's lips met his, his own facial hair brushing against Steve's. Stars burst behind Steve's eyelids. Then all Steve could do was melt. 

"I remember one time Nat found me staring at you in all your bearded glory. I couldn't look her in the eye without blushing for a week." Tony grinned and brought his other hand up so both could stroke through Steve's beard. "Don't shave it." 

Steve moved his head to kiss Tony's palm. "Never."


End file.
